The Annual Warriors Festival
by catspider12
Summary: "Come and listen to your favorite warriors tell you about their adventures and sorrows. Bluestar will be your host tonight. The food and drinks are over there, courtesy of Honeyfern's Cooking Show and these warriors have told us their adventures in Warriors Poems and Songs in which you will hear the same poems you did there. Feel free to use this as a skit and act out these poems!"
1. Chapter 1

_**#All poem/song content comes from my story, Warriors Poems and Songs.**_

**Comments of the clans:**

"_A long time ago, there were these groups of cats called clans. Just kidding, their still alive, this is Bluestar here, hosting the annual poems of the clans! Their lives are rough. They fought, but still stood together. These are some comments of various cats who would like to share their adventures and sorrows with you."_

*Redtail steps on the highrock*

*StarClan cheers*

"_First up is the cat who was my beloved deputy, Redtail!"_

…

**Redtail-** "Death came to me,

Like a wave of the water.

Nothing could stop Tiger,

Who I thought I trusted.

He framed Oakheart,

Who was crushed by rocks.

Before I was,

The beloved deputy.

Then Tigerclaw took it all away.

…

Sorrow hits me,

Like a ripple of the river.

I couldn't be there,

While my kit grew up.

I watched her from above,

As she had kits with a kittypet.

I'd always thought,

She'd end up with Dustpelt.

…

Anger flows through me,

Like the rushing of tides.

Tigerclaw took away,

The long life ahead of me.

I long to kill him,

To do what he did to me.

I stop myself,

From striking him with lightning.

Because I know,

How it feels to lose your kits… "

…

*StarClan cheers and claps*

*Snowfur steps the highrock*

*StarClan goes quiet*

"_Next up is my sister, Snowfur!"_

…

**Snowfur-** "My sister didn't support me,

I guess I deserved that.

I fell in love with a murderer,

That got me into this trouble.

I may not be perfect,

But I don't believe I deserve this…

Sense of remorse.

…

My mate was a killer,

I guess I deserved that.

I just needed a pain reliever,

But I chose the wrong one.

I may not be perfect,

But I don't believe I deserve this…

Sense of pain.

…

They both turned away,

I guess I deserved that.

I only wanted love,

That everyone refused to give.

I may not be perfect,

But I don't believe I deserve this…

Sense of anger.

…

My mood is changing,

From crying to raging.

No one loved me,

No one cared.

Blue was all to selfish,

Thistle was all to evil.

…

I may not be perfect,

But I don't believe I deserve this…

Sense of remorse,

This sense of remorse."

…

*StarClan murmurs*

"_Well that's not fair! Next up is the one with the tall tail, Tallstar!"_

*StarClan cheers*

*Tallstar steps on the highrock*

…

**Tallstar- **"Come and see Wormkit,

They used to sneer.

They thought I was a tunneler,

With dirt in my ear.

When I became a moor runner,

I exploded with cheer.

Because I wouldn't,

Burrow with my fear,

Of darkness shadowing around me,

And swallowing me whole.

…

Come and see Wormpaw,

They used to chant.

They still thought I was a tunneler,

With my head under plants.

But I am a moor runner,

Faster than them.

Better at hunting,

And clawing at them.

I would never have to face my fear,

Of darkness shadowing around me,

And swallowing me whole.

Until the day the rouges came,

And one killed my father.

…

Come and see Wormcat,

They used to cry.

They think I'm destined to tunnel,

So I left them behind.

I met a kittypet,

Who helped me find the rouge who killed my father.

He helped a lot along the way,

On a worthless mission.

…

Come and see deputy Wormcat,

They used to say.

They think my life is with the dirt,

That I despise all day.

ShadowClan is fighting,

Kills the cat who called me worm.

I cry at his death,

Despite the teasing he had done.

…

I am Tallstar,

I am a leader.

I have nine lives from nine great cats,

Including the one who called me worm.

In battle we were inseparable,

In camp we were stupid.

I miss old Shrewclaw,

The cat who called me worm.

…

*StarClan cheers*

*Shrewclaw comes up and cuffs Tallstar's ear*

"_All right, all right, that was a nice one but next is Jake, everyone's father. Tallstar, hold yourself back. You to Firestar."_

*Jakes steps up*

…

**Jake- **"Jake the orange kittypet,

Had a pelt that gleamed like fire.

It brought him many a cat,

That all became his admirers.

I am here to tell you about,

His many adventures.

…

Jake the lazy kittypet,

Became friends with the ShadowClan leader.

He fought Jake's mother as an apprentice,

And met again many moons later.

Jake convinced him to become a kittypet,

After Pinestar no longer felt courage.

…

Jake the handsome kittypet,

Drew in Nutmeg and Quince.

His kits from Nutmeg were good at heart,

And his kits from Quince were evil.

…

Jake the courageous kittypet,

Became a gay cat.

He had fallen in love with Talltail,

Who was hungry for revenge.

He wanted to kill Sparrow,

The rouge he thought killed his father.

Jake went with him the whole way,

Helping him as he journeyed.

Even though he was helping,

He still encouraged Talltail to stop.

…

Jake the orange kittypet,

Could not go to StarClan.

But when Talltail and Pinestar died,

He guided them there the whole way."

…

*StarClan exchanges odd looks*

"_You know your talking about yourself, right? Nevermind… Next is Thunderstar, somehow he is still here so he's come to share his poem."_

…

**Thunderstar-** "I am a kit,

Abandoned by my father.

He rules all the forest,

While his brother rules the moor.

Neither seem to like me much,

Only my adopted mother.

Don't forget my foster-siblings,

But not my foster father.

When I grow a bit older,

I move back to my father,

Who welcomes me openly.

But then he kicks out a cat named Frost,

And I leave with the injured tom.

My father starts a horrible battle,

Because of his stupid boundaries.

I fight on his brother's side,

For what I think is right.

Lots of cats perish,

Because of his horrid wrath.

But after the long battle,

My father seems to calm.

The camps are now at peace,

Until my father takes in One Eye.

He causes much destruction,

With his daughter whom I loved.

My father sought help from Tall Shadow,

Who helped him win the struggle.

One Eye's daughter became mates with my father,

After she betrayed me.

I think she doesn't deserve my father,

But I realize she's the cat for him.

She gets taken by some rouges,

Who were friends with One Eye.

My father gets her back,

After yet another battle.

I finally get a mate,

She has my beautiful kits.

And then I leave with my deputy,

To stop a hoard of dogs.

They kill my beloved deputy,

And made me lose a life.

Succeeded by a kit,

The second leader ever of my clan.

I die with peace knowing,

My clan is in good paws."

…

*StarClan meows their approval*

"_That's all good but now we're heading to Swiftpaw!"_

*The cats stay silent*

…

**Swiftpaw-** "I am a kit,

Who's always very jealous.

A white fluffy kittypet,

Became a warrior first.

He was moons younger,

And still became a warrior first.

Bluestar delayed my apprenticeship,

Because she thought my mentor wasn't loyal.

Cloudtail's mentor was Fireheart,

The only cat Bluestar trusted.

And my mentor was Longtail,

A former supporter of Tigerstar.

I left with Brightpaw to prove ourselves,

Against a vicious pack of dogs.

I was torn apart saving Brightpaw,

Who's mate became Cloudtail my rival.

I died knowing,

That I did the wrong and right thing."

…

"_Okay then, that's the last poem of the day cats! Come back in two days and we will continue the Annual Poems of the clans festival with six more poems! In the meanwhile there is food, drinks, and games in the corner there, have fun! I'm your host Bluestar, signing out!"_

…

_**Well, that went well. Like Blue said come back in two days for more. Also catch up on Warriors Poems and Songs. The next part of the festival will include songs and maybe poems your not familiar with yet! Feel free to use this as a skit to play as your favorite warrior cats telling the tale of their lives. This is Catspider signing out, don't forget to favorite and follow on both stories!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**#All poem/song content comes from my story, Warriors Poems and Songs and/or singers that made all songs that I changed.**_

**Comments of the clans:**

"_A long time ago, there were these groups of cats called clans. Just kidding, their still alive, this is Bluestar here, hosting the annual poems of the clans! Their lives are rough. They fought, but still stood together. These are some comments of various cats who would like to share their adventures and sorrows with you. Welcome back! Hope you had fun listening to my poems two days ago. You heard Redtail, Stormfur, Tallstar, Jake, Thunderstar, and Swiftpaw. Today will be different."_

…

*Firestar steps to the highrock*

"_First up is our overused hero, Firestar with a song!"_

…

**Firestar- **"Oh don't you dare go back,

Just keep looking at me.

I said ,Your being jealous.

She said, Shut up and walk with me.

This she-cat is my destiny.

She said, Ooh Ooh Hoo,

Shut up and walk with me!

…

I was a victim to her eyes,

A kind of physical love story.

Helpless to the love,

All shining bright.

Oh we were stuck with each other,

Stuck with each other!

She licked my face,

I don't know how it happened.

We walked outside and she said,

Oh don't you dare go back,

Just keep looking at me.

I said ,Your being jealous.

She said, Shut up and walk with me.

This she-cat is my destiny.

She said, Ooh Ooh Hoo,

Shut up and walk with me!

…

A sand-like pelt,

And some velvety paws.

My jealous, Spottedleaf hating dream.

I felt it in my heart as she stared at me.

I knew we were stuck with each other,

Stuck with each other!

She licked my face,

I don't know how it happened.

We walked outside and she said,

Oh don't you dare go back,

Just keep looking at me.

I said ,Your being jealous.

She said, Shut up and walk with me.

This she-cat is my destiny.

She said, Ooh Ooh Hoo,

Shut up and walk with me!

Oh come on Sand!

…

Deep in her face,

I think I see our future.

I realize that I should love her.

She licked my face,

I don't know how it happened.

We walked outside and she said,

…

Oh don't you dare go back,

Just keep looking at me.

I said ,Your being jealous.

She said, Shut up and walk with me.

This she-cat is my destiny.

She said, Ooh Ooh Hoo,

Shut up and walk!

Oh don't you dare go back,

Just keep looking at me.

I said ,Your being jealous.

She said, Shut up and walk with me.

This she-cat is my destiny.

She said, Ooh Ooh Hoo,

Shut up and walk with me!

Ooh Ooh Hoo!

Shut up walk with me.

Ooh Ooh Hoo!

Shut up walk with me."

…

*Sandstorm comes up on the highrock and licks Firestar's face*

*StarClan cats cheer*

"_That was all nice and sweet, but this won't be. Come on up Spiderclaw!"_

…

**Spiderclaw-** "First, I must say this may be rude to certain cats. I have come with a… acrylic poem. But first I have a semi inappropriate joke! Cover up kitten ears. Why did Cloudtail love Daisy so much? Because she was shaped like a cushion! Now for the poem.

Delirious

Annoying

Immigrant

Stupid and fat

Young, NOT!

…

Cute

Lazy

Obnoxious

Unreligious

Dehydrated on cat-food

Tail is fluffy

Ambitious

Immigrant

Lazy again

…

Brainwashed

Really jealous

Ignored a lot

Gorgeous, NOT!

Hot, NOT!

Torn in half

Heat intolerant

Ear is shaped like this /\v/\v/\\*Makes hand gesture*

Artsey

Rainwashed

Tormented

…

Read the first letter of each stanza and find the name hidden inside."

…

"_Daisy, Cloudtail, and Brightheart, right? Nevermind, next is a rogue named Talon who is dirty."_

*A grimy rogue steps up with a beautiful she-cat and a kit*

**Talon-** "I am Talon,

A trustworthy, old, rouge.

I live by the forest,

Where the clans are.

They would rather let me die,

Then let me live in their home.

I am fine with that,

To suffer and die.,

While they thrive,

As long as my kin there are alive."

…

**Robinwing-** "I am Robinwing,

A lonely mother of one.

The father is a rouge,

A dusty, grimy, one.

And even if that way,

I still want him to come,

To see his daughter who prays,

That he won't die alone."

…

**Tinykit-** "I am Tinykit,

The smallest kit in ThunderClan.

My father is a rouge,

Who is afraid of clan life.

I don't know much about him,

But what I know is this,

That I want him to live with me,

And that my clan will welcome him."

…

*StarClan throws a tomato at Talon and he looks down*

"_Get off the highrock, ROGUE! Next is Leafpool, the TRAITOR!"_

*Leafpool steps up*

…

**Leafpool-** "Just a ThunderClan Med-Cat,

Livin' in a loveless den.

She took the midnight walk to the WindClan border.

…

Just WindClan warrior,

Born and raised in grief city.

He took the midnight walk to the ThunderClan border.

…

Sitting and looking at the moon,

The smell of herbs and sweet rabbit.

For a purr they share the night,

It goes on and on and on and on.

…

Strangers, purring.

Coming from the moor and forest,

Thunder, and Wind can't find them.

Half-Clan, relationships.

The other clans will never stop them,

Under, moonlight, in the night.

…

Working hard, to stay awake.

Everybody wants some prey.

He's doing anything so they can meet, just one more time.

…

He wants to leave,

She wants to stay,

They both want to live together.

…

For a purr they leave the clans,

It goes on and on and on and on.

…

Strangers, purring.

Leaving the moor and forest,

Thunder, and Wind can't find them.

…

Half-Clan, relationships.

The other clans will never stop them,

Under, moonlight, in the night.

…

Don't stop, the purring.

Hold on to the lovely noise.

They have kits, Jay, Lion, and Holly

…

Don't stop, the purring.

Hold on to the lovely noise.

They have kits, Jay, Lion, and Holly

…

Don't stop, the purring.

Hold on to the lovely noise.

They have kits, Jay, Lion, and Holly"

…

"_That was traitorous and horrible. Next up is Brightheart! The torn one"_

…

**Brightheart-** "In a dark, mossy, cave,

Big dogs lay in wait.

Warm smell of dead rabbit,

Rising up in the, air.

…

Up ahead in the Apprentice Den,

Swiftpaw was very jealous.

Cloudtail was younger than him and,

He was a warrior first.

…

I was stupid and foolish,

And I followed along.

And I was thinking to myself,

This will be awesome or this will be, horrible.

…

Then he said as we stumbled,

"We will be warriors."

There were voices in the,

Gloomy cave.

I thought I heard them say,

"Come pack, we must kill the, stupid kittens.

We must taste their blood.

We must taste their blood.

We must taste their blood.

Come pack, we must kill the stupid kittens.

What a nice delight,

What a nice delight.

We are evil dogs."

…

Swiftpaw was torn into pieces,

My eye was torn out and eaten.

I'm lucky I didn't go to StarClan,

And that I'm a warrior.

Now I've got a mate Cloudtail,

He's really pretty.

I was given the name Lostface,

For my missing eye.

…

So he, called up to Bluestar,

"Don't name her that."

And she said,

"She got that name for being stupid. She really deserves it."

And still those voices are calling from far away,

Wakes me up in the middle of the night,

Just to hear them growl,

"Come pack, we must kill the, stupid kittens.

We must taste their blood.

We must taste their blood.

We must taste their blood.

Come pack, we must kill the stupid kittens.

What a nice delight,

What a nice delight.

We are evil dogs."

…

Mirroring the terror,

He took me to a stream.

I saw my face a torn up mess,

And it made me scream,

"I am a hideous mess,

And I don't deserve to,

Live in this world with you."

He didn't say a,

Single word.

And it made me know the truth.

…

Last thing I remember,

I was,

Running out of camp.

I had to find the way back to,

The place I was before.

Calm down,

Said a strange cat.

You are meant to live in clans.

You will probably die in the seventh arc so,

Wait until then to kill yourself."

…

"_It was NOT my fault you were dumb enough to follow along with Swiftpaw, HRMPH! Next up is the one you've all been waiting for… a poem you haven't seen yet_(It will be going on Warriors Poems and Songs after this)_! Come on up Rootpaw the weirdo kit!"_

*Kitepaw and Turtlepaw yell that he sucks*

…

**Rootpaw-** "Father is a rogue,

Mother is a whiner.

They don't seem to love each other,

I don't know how I got here.

…

What I do know is,

That he is weird.

He can't love me,

Or be around me.

…

Turtle and Kite tease me ,

Because of him.

I fell in the lake,

Because of him.

I have forbidden romance,

Because of him.

I see weird things,

Because of his powers.

…

Why is this happening,

The world is spinning.

Day after day,

I'm being tortured.

…

I caught a huge crow,

With my strength.

I made them respect me,

With my strength.

I pushed a huge boulder,

With my strength.

I found Bramble,

Because of my powers.

…

This is happening,

I am growing.

Day after day,

I'm growing stronger.

…

Father is a rogue,

Mother is a whiner.

They don't seem to love each other,

I don't know how I got here.

What I do know is,

That he is weird.

He can't love me,

Or be around me,

Or be around me."

…

*Kitepaw throws a handful of tomatoes at him and Rootpaw charges and lands in the lakE*

*Bristlepaw saves him*

"_That was our last poem of the day! Be sure to come back in two days and maybe we'll be back with five more and a surprise new poem or song"_

_**Hopefully I'll be back in two days! If you want to see the poems and/or songs again, go to Warriors Poems and Songs! Catspider signing out!**_


End file.
